A Very Penguin Christmas: There is no such thing as Julianuary!
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguin's world is turned upside-down when Julian finally decides to introduce Julianuary to the entire zoo. And to make matters worst Julian making it mandatory that everyone attends the festivities. And if the penguins what to avoid a Julian freak-out they have no choice but to humor the self-proclaimed king. But how much is the zoo willing to take of Julian's wild antics?
1. Chapter One: Code Red

December 8th 2016

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

An alarm blared thru the base as we rushed around. Private was looking at a scanning device, "Code Red!" Kowalski was standing by our TV which was displaying a Radar display, "Bogie incoming Skipper," Kowalski said. "It approaching at mach 1," Private said. "do we confirmation of bogie?" I said. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and rushed to topside. "Keep me posted," I said. "It is still approaching Skipper," Kowalski said, "50 feet…49 feet…It's closing in fast…40 ft! 30 ft! 20ft!" There was a firecracker sound as the object slammed into the base. "Where's this from!" Rico shouted. "It appears the bogie is a firecracker," Kowalski said.

"Skipper we have another Code Red!" Private said. "Missile! Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Rico shouted. I pulled out my megaphone, "I authorize you to use brute force!" I shouted. We could hear Rico cocking his weapon. I went topside to take a proper look at the bogie. "The Missile is incoming!" Kowalski shouted. "I can see that!" I shouted back with the megaphone. "Rico wait for my order," I said as the missile got closer. "Sir we should fire now!" Kowalski shouted. "nope not yet…" "We really should fire it now!" Kowalski shouted as the missile got ever closer. Rico was touching the trigger in antipation. "Wait for it…" I said waiting for the ideal position, "Wait for it…"

The Missile got to the ideal position, "Now!" I shouted. Rico fired and a missile rocketed towards the missile. The missile exploded on impact taking the enemy missile with it. "Yes!" I shouted. "we still don't know where that missile came from," Kowalski said. "Blowhole," Skipper said. "Not everything that happens to us is because of Dr. Blowhole," Kowalski said. "Dave then…Or Hans Never trust a Puffin!" "Nope it probably not Dave or Hans either as Dave is dead and Hans is currently living with Ma in Hoboken." "Oh right that crazy possum," I said, "Is it the Red Squirrel?" "Most of his plans involves acorns or pain cannons," Kowalski said, "and he's in jail right now…" "Lord Shen then," I said. "nothing on the time distortion detector," Kowalski said. "Yeah I got nothing," I said.

"then who sent the firecracker?" Private said. "There is only one person who would do that," Kowalski said. I left up my megaphone, "Ringtail explain your unauthorized fireworks display!" "Nothing to worry about Skipper penguin," Julian said, "It just part of our pre-Julianuary celebration." "THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS JULIANUARY!" "what is this month called then," Julian said. "DECEMBER!" I shouted back. "Heresay!" Julian shouted. "just what I'm not looking forward to," I said, "a whole month of King Julian Day…WHICH BY THE WAY RINGTAIL DOESN'T EXIST!" "WHAT WAS THAT!" "He said he's happy that King Julian day exists," Maurice said. 'the hypocrite," Julian whispered.

"as long as he doesn't force us to celebrate it," Kowalski said. "Yeah he still thinks theres a Mauarding red night goblin," I said. "that because there is!" Julian said. "Mauarding Red Night Goblin!" I shouted. "Where!" Julian said, "hey it's not pick on the king day!" "April fools," I said. "Yeah I guess I had that coming," Julian said, "I learned my lession I'm going to do april fools on april fools day…I promise!" "Now if there are no more…" "I like to move it move it blared thru the zoo. "Urgh he knows I hate that song!" I muttered. "Turn that down Julian!" Darla shouted don't make me take your groove away again…"

"I already apologized for that!" Julian shouted. "That's not how apologizes work honey!" darla replied. "Oh go back to texas already!" "Oh now you done it!" Darla said, "You won't when and you don't know where but one day you will pay for that…because nobody messes with texas nobody!" "That what I said!" The Amarillo kid shouted. Private grabbed the megaphone from my flippers, "What are you doing here kid!" "What! Someone just insulted Texas…I can't just stand by and let someone insult texas like that Mr. tux!" "I thought I told you to stop doing bad stuff!" Private shouted. "sorry," he replied as he bounced away. "Kowalski remind me not to help Julian whenever he feels the wrath of backwards magic," I said. "I do I have a feeling Julianuary is not going anywhere," Kowalski said. "We will put an end to it if we need to," I said, "but I don't think it will get too out of hand…"

(end of chapter One)


	2. Chapter Two: Julianuary?

December 9th 2016

Zooviner shop

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"what now," Marlene said. "This better be important," Mason said, "Me and Phil have a chess match to get back to!" "Julian called this meeting…so it's going to be a waste of our time," I said, "that's a scientific fact." "Where is that ringtail anyway," Skipper said. "Yeah I want to give that lemur a piece of my mind!" Joey said. "Maybe this time Julian actually has something important to say," Marlene said. "Yeah we should all give him the benefit of the doubt," Private said. "I highly doubt that," Roger said, "remember when he suggested we play pin the tail on the gator…" "Yeah that was the first time I ever seen you punch somebody," Skipper said. "He never suggested that again," roger said, "so that's good for me…"

"How bad could it be," Stacy said. becky nodded in agreement. Pinky the flamingo just looked around disinterested while shelly the ostrich just looked at Rico with dreamy eyes. Rico just ignored her still angry at her for stealing his girlfriend (I am not judging rico, just like I didn't judge skipper when he married that doll) "why did I get invited to this," Mooncat said. "come on people," Martin the peacock said, "we should respect what his royal highness has to say no matter how stupid it is." "So we should all bow down to shen then," I said. "It not my fault that he turned out the way he did," Martin said. "it was our fault," Elizabeth said. "Elizabeth don't give them argument ammo," Martin said. Elizabeth gave him a look, "Okay it is partially our fault…" Martin said. "Yeah we know," Marlene said. Suddenly Maurice entered blowing the Horn of Maurice. "I thought you left that in Madagascar?" Skipper said.

"It's a copy," Maurice said, "Now presenting the illustrious King Julian the 13th… ergh…you know the rest…Hooray everybody!" Mort played a party beat as Julian entered. Martin and Elizabeth bowed, "You majesty," Martin said. "Finally somebody gives me the respect I deserve," Julian said, "Now on the reason I'm here." "it isn't Julianuary is it?" Skipper said. "Julianuary?" Marlene said. "A month long holiday celebrating the birth of King Julian," Maurice said. "is that a thing?" Marlene said. "Julianuary sounds stupid Julian," Pinky said, "that sounds worst than jungle law!" "all in favor of never bringing that up again say aye," Skipper said. "Aye!" everyone including Julian said. Martin and Elizabeth said nothing as they weren't where here when Jungle law happened. "That was a low point in my rule I agree," Julian said.

"now how could you not hear of Julianuary!" Julian said, "It on the calendar!" Julian pulled out a calendar with December crossed out and Julianuary written across the top in red ink. Julian also drew his face on every single date. "What about this calendar?" Private asked. Julian took the calendar from Private crossed out December, written Julianuary on it, and then draw a giant sketch of his face on the calendar. "Um…thanks?" Private said. "Now the celebration begins tonight at the kickoff party…and you better be there!" Julian said. "or what?" Skipper said. "Skipper the last thing we need right now is a julian freak-out," Kowalski said. "I second that," Maurice said, "one year everyone forgot…" "Don't remind me of that horrible time!" Julian shouted. "Your right the only thing worst than Julian being annoying is Julian in freak-out mode," Skipper said, "Fine you can have your Julianuary…on one condition…" "What's that?" Julian asked. "You do not do anything that exposes us to the humans!" Skipper said. "Yeah…they can be a bit of a party-pooper…" Julian said. "If you do anything that attracts too much attention from the humans I'm shutting you down!" Skipper said. "If it will get you to join the celebrations…" Julian said, "the humans will not suspect a thing…" "How do I trust that you will follow thru with that promise?" Skipper said. "Cross my heart and hope to die," Julian said crossing his heart. "You won't break this promise?" I said.

"I just made a unbreakable promise," Julian said, "Anyway…see you at the kickoff party!" With that the lemur left… "are we really humoring him?" Marlene said. "Do you want a lemur freak-out?" Skipper said. "Well…no," Marlene said. "Will there even be a zoo to live in when Julianuary is done?" Mason said. "we'll make sure Julian doesn't destroy the zoo," Skipper said. I turned to Maurice, "There isn't a destroy everything day is there?" Kowalski said. "there was annoy the fossa day," Maurice said. "Um…how is that a good idea?" "Um…now that I think about it…it wasn't," Maurice said. "so no destroy everything day?" Skipper said. "Julian's wild but he's not that wild," Maurice said.

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter three: the kickoff party

Penguin HQ

4:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"So what's the plan," Kowalski said. "tolerate what ever stupidity Julian throws at us," I replied, "that's the only way to avoid a complete and utter ringtail freakout…" "wait what?" Private said. "then only thing worst than a annoying julian…is a angry annoying julian," Kowalski said. "this time their will be no candy bribes," I said, "Now how bad could one party be?" "I have complied every possible way of how bad one party could be," Kowalski said. "I don't want to hear it," I said, "besides the zoo need something anything to cheer it up…especially with everything that happened this year…" "Well no signs of any enemies to bail us out of the Julian-fest," Kowalski said.

Meanwhile Blowhole's Lair…

"So no evil plans this time?" Hans said. "Yeah why did you call us here if you don't have an evil plan," The Red Squirrel said. "because there is something else," blowhole said. "what's that?" Parker said. "Yeah I would like to know that too," Clemson said. "Those pesky lemurs are forcing the entire zoo to engage in a fake holiday that lasts all month long," Blowhole said, "so what's more fun then watching the lemurs annoy the heck out of the Pen-gu-wins…" "A chance to ssssee our enemiesss do embrasssssing thingssss," Savio said, "You know usss too well…" "To see the greatest American penguin commandos go thru humiliation…yes," the red squirrel said. "I know one thing,' Hans said, "I'm never going to let skipper live the coming humiliation down!" "Neither am I!" Blowhole said. "Awesome!" The rat king shouted. With that the gathered villains laughed evilly as they prepared to watch our pain on the big screen. (you know Blowhole's lair theater system…UltraHD with surrounded sound).

The Lemur Habitat

10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

We arrived at Julian's extensively decorated habitat which had music blaring loudly… luckly the zoo was currently closed for the night. "Kowalski status report," I said. "Gift secured," Kowalski said. "good," I said, "let's move in." We moved into the habitat to find all of julian's guests waiting for us. Including his "special" guests (I mean the stuffed animals). "Welcome to the kick-off party of Julianuary!" "let get this over with," I said. "Now where are my gifts!" "this is going to be a long month," I said. "Just enjoy the celebrations," Martin said, "hopefully their will be fireworks…" "they better not be the killer kind," Kowalski said. "let's get this over with," I said. "He better not throw fruit at us," Private muttered.

"that's highly likely," Kowalski said. "Welcome!" Julian said, "to the kickoff party! it is time for the annual tossing of the fruitcake!" "tossing it where exactly?" Marlene said. Marlene got fruitcake to the face. "Oh…should have seen that coming," Marlene said. "At us?" Kowalski said, "no!" "Eh…did I hear someone say no?" "No!" Kowalski said, "I said yo! As In Yo I am down with that!" "Oh really? Eh…I'll buy that!" Julian said, "Let the digusting fruitcake fight commence!" "I made a amendment to your promise," I said, "You will not bring any harm to anyone in this zoo!" "fine!' Julian said, "the fruitcake fight is canceled…appartently it is unsafe…" "yeah it's unsafe," Maurice said, "your throwing solid objects at people's heads!" "can't you go back to the tossing of the fruit?" Marlene said.

"good idea!" Julian said turning to a pile of fruit. "wait!" Marlene said as a barrage of fruit went out way. "Great move marlene!" I shouted as I narrowly dodged a watermelon. "Ahh!" everyone shouted. "How is this fun?" Mason said. "Oie! Joey does not like this!" joey shouted. "Bada! Bing! Bada…" Bada said. SPLAT. "I got mangoed!" bing shouted. "can someone please stop this!" roger shouted as he got a facefull of cantaloupe. "where does he even get durians!" Kowalski shouted. "Oh that explains the smell," Marlene said as she got one in her mouth. A durian landed by me and exploded. "Ha!" I shouted. "Skipper!" Private shouted as he got nailed by a pineapple. "You should see your faces!" Julian shouted as the fruit barrage contiuned. It contiuned until a passionfruit nailed darla. "Julian!' darla shouted, "stop this!" "fine," Julian said, "it was almost over anyway." "has it?" I said. "In fact you can join me if you want," Julian said. Darla and her hench-baboons climbed up to Julian's fruit pile.

"Who can survive to midnight!" Julian said. "this has gone on long enough," Martin said. "Too late" Julian said the fruit fight contiuned. "Oh come on!" Kowalski said, "How on earth did you get Dragonfruit! And jackfruit where did you find that!" "get ready for coconuts!' Julian shouted. "we're going to feel this tomorrow," I said as a coconut knocked me out.

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter four: 1st mandatory giving day

December 10th 2016

The Lemur Habitat

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We entered the lemur habitat with Marlene, the chimps, and others. "Welcome my subjects to the first mandatory giving day!" Julian shouted. "Yay," Skipper replied sarcastically. "as long as we don't get anymore fruit tossed at us," Private said. "yes I can still feel it," Skipper said. "Now commence the giving!" Julian said. "how does this work exactly?" Marlene said. "You give me a gift and I'll give one to you! Of equal or lesser value" Julian said. "so that's what the giant pile of gifts behind him is for," Mason muttered. "come on I don't have all day," Julian said, "wait…I do have all day!" Marlene was the first to walked to Julian with her gift. Julian took the gift from marlene and opened it, "Yes A new blender!" Julian shouted. "what do I get?" Marlene said. "A coconut!" Julian said handing marlene a coconut. "thank you," Marlene said.

Maurice was next with a big box. "oh," Julian said, "what is this?" Julian opened the box to reveal a giant painting of him. "thank you Maurice!" Julian said, "more me to go around!" Julian than gave Maurice some walnuts. "Walnuts?" Maurice said. "to make up for the time I made you get walnuts…even though I don't like walnuts…" "Please tell me you not doing this because you think I'm dying again," Maurice said. "of course not," Julian said, "we didn't get anymore faxes…" "as long as there not lycee nuts," Maurice muttered. I was next and he gave Julian a telescope. "Yes!" Julian said, "a new royal looky tube!"

"don't smash this one," I said. "You can't smash metal," Julian said, "unlike Private's cardboard one." "it wasn't designed to get smashed" Private said. "that because that one was defective!" "Now here's your gift!" Julian said handing Kowalski a coconut, "what is this?" "everyone gets a free coconut," Julian said, "next!" Private gave Julian a rainbow scented mousepad and got a coconut. "Oh…thank you," Private said. Rico gave Julian a remote for some reason. "King Julian," Julian said and his bouncy exploded with fireworks and so did his throne. "Now I have the full rock n' roll experience…a throne and a bouncy…yes!" "JULIAN!" Skipper shouted as both the inflatable and throne exploded. "Yahhhh!" Rico said. Julian than gave him a coconut, "Huh?" rico said. Rico hacked up a hammer and knife and proceed to open his coconut. He then drank the coconut milk inside.

Mort gave Julian a clay sculture of his feet. "A bit creepy…but I love it!' Julian said handing Mort a coconut. "A COCONUT!" Mort shouted, "thank you king julian!" Phil and Mason came up with a cake. "Pineapple upside-down cake," Mason said, "glazed with brown booger!" Phil realized his mistake and re-signed. "My mistake…brown sugar." "Uh," Julian said, "thank you…but just in case…Next!" Julian tossed phil and mason two coconuts and the next group came up. and for two hours everyone that gave julian a gift ended up with a coconut. "Oh lycee nuts…here have a coconut." "skipper what did you give Julian?" private asked. "You'll see," Skipper said as I threw a gaint present at Julian. Julian unwrapped it, "A shaved ice machine!" Julian shouted, "Now I can have free snowcones!" and than Julian gave him a picture of a private theater system glued to a coconut. "a picture of a private theater system wrapped around a coconut…just want I always wanted. "The first mandatory giving day is over!" Julian said, "I would love to take more of you gifts…but I'm out of stuff to give you!"

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter Five: Pick on the King night

December 11th 2016

Emu/wallaby walkthrough, The petting Zoo

10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Why did he drag us all the way out here," I said. "that's odd the bunnies are mysteriously missing," Kowalski said. "what does mr. high and mighty want this time," Randy said. "who knows," Marlene said. "this better not be a waste of joey's time!" Joey said. "and why does this event have to happen at night!" Leonard asked. "don't ask me," I replied sarcastically, "I'm just a psychotic penguin." "well sorry I believe that," Leonard replied. "how did we get roped into this," one of the new wallabies said. "Yeah I have things to do," one of the emus said. "Your new around here," I said, "sadly the lemur antics don't end…I'm sorry." "does he come over here often," a emu said. "No," randy said. "well that's good news," the emu said.

"Joey thinks we should get this over with," Joey said. "what's with the talking in third person?" one of the wallabies said. "quiet wallaby," Joey said. "You can take the boy out of the outback but you can't take the outback out of the boy," one of the emus said. "Oh so that's how it goes," Leonard said. "don't start that again mate," joey said. "Maybe we're actually enjoy this?" private said. "Kowalski odds of julian making us do something ridicious," I said. "70%," Kowalski replied. Maurice blew the horn of Maurice, "Ladies and gentleman!" Maurice said. "This better be good," Pinky the flamingo said. "Welcome to the annual Julianaury Pick on the King day!" "Pick on the king day?" I said, "now that sounds fun."

"Bring it on!" Julian said, "I can take your jokes!" "Well we all know Julian isn't really the real king," Leonard said. "how dare you!" Julian said. "I mean the penguins are right this zoo is a democracy," Leonard said, "and besides we just play along with julian because if we don't he'll be even more annoying." "that's true," I said. "That's not a joke that's a rant!" Julian shouted, "here it come's the freakout!" "so not only are you a fake king," I said, "you can't even take a joke…" "How daring of you!" Julian said, "I can so take a joke!" "how many julians does it take it screw in a lightbulb," Marlene said. "What!" Julian said, "it takes one me because their only one me!" "why to mess up a punchline," Marlene muttered.

"what is he the king of anyway?" Randy said. "I'm the King of New York!" Julian said. "really you don't look like a lion," randy said. "what!" Julian said, "Maurice! PICK ON THE KING DAY IS OVER!" with that julian stormed off. "drama king," Private said. "What was that!' Julian said. "oh nothing," Private said. "Okay than," Julian said, "I am still storming off!" "what happened to I can take your jokes?" Marlene said. "Oh forget about it already!" Julian said. "glad that's over with," I said. "tommorrow's going to get worst," Kowalski said. "why is that?" I said. "I checked Maurice's calendar…it's listen to the king day…" "I hope he doesn't punish the people who participated in pick on the king day…" "good thing I'm nocturnal," Leonard said. "lucky for you," Joey said. "so can you guys please leave the walkthrough?" one of the emu said. "rude," private said as all the animals from the main zoo left.

(end of chapter five)


	6. Chapter Six: listen to the King day

Dolphin habitat

December 12th 2016

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

it was listen to the king day and the first order of the day was to meet the annoying Ringtail in front of Doris' new habitat. "Kowalski status report!" I said. I didn't get a response. "Kowalski?" I said. "Um Skipper…" Private said pointing behind me. I turned around to see Kowalski chatting it up with Doris. "there's a time and a place Kowalski," I said. "Sorry," Kowalski said, "so…um…what were you talking about?" "Status report!" I said. "right status report," Kowalski said, "Doris likes her new roomy habitat." "I don't think that's what he's asking about," Doris said, "though this is better that seaville…" "don't bring that place up!" I said. "Um why?" Marlene said, "that place seems nice…" "the fort Knox of aqua fun-parks…I don't think so," I said. "what seaville has some amazing sounding rides," Marlene said. "They have rides now!," Kowalski said.

"stop talking about seaville aqua fun-park please," I said. "Seaville?" Julian asked, "I command you to tell me more!" "Seaville," Kowalski said with a shudder. "That doesn't tell me anything," Julian said. "why me!" I said. "Seaville aqua fun-park…the fort Knox of aqua fun-parks…with nearly unstoppable animal containment systems and security that's beyond state-of-the-art! Oh and did I mention that it's a deathtrap…" "okay I'm bored with seaville now," Julian said, "Welcome to listen to the king day!"

"what?" Marlene said. "Hop on one leg!" Julian said. "I don't have legs!" Doris said. "turn left!" Julian said. Everyone turned left. "Why do we have to do this?" Kowalski said. "don't question the king baby," Maurice said. "Turn right!" Julian said. everyone turned left. "this is stupid," pinky said. "In case of an emergency please exit the aircraft thru the door at the front and rear of the aircraft," Julian said. everyone did the signal for that. "cha-cha real slow!" Julian said, "take it back now ya…" "seriously?" Marlene said. "Now swing your partner round and round swing you partner round and round." "Now…" Julian said as music started. "oh no," I said. "EVERYBODY DANCE NOW! Everybody dance now Everybody dance now Give me the music  
Give me the music Everybody dance now Everybody dance now Yeah yeah yeah Everybody dance now " Julian said, "yeah!" Marlene faceplamed. "I command you to dance!" Julian sang. everyone started to dance. "Yeah! yeah! yeah," Julian said. "get on the dance floor!" "what dance floor?" doris said. "this whole area is the dance floor!' Maurice said. "yeah!" Julian said, "yeah!" we all stopped, "no!" julian said. we all started dancing again. "Yeah!" Julian said. Julian than dance for a couple seconds before continuing with the lyrics.

"Yeah!" Julian said, "Here is the dome, Back with the bass, The jam is live in effect and I don't waste time, On the mike with a dope rhyme, Jump to the rhythm jump jump to the rhythm jump." "Yeah! yeah! yeah!" Julian said, "Everybody dance now!" "Sweat! Come on let's sweat! Sweat. Sweat on the dancefloor!" "okay that's too much sweat…" "nobody's sweating," Marlene said. "could you please move it to the side…uh…clean up aisle four!" "pause, Back with the bass, The jam is live in effect and I don't waste time. Jump to the rhythm jump jump to the rhythm jump. Now get your body to the dance floor!"

"Da da da da! Make me feel right!" Julian said, "Da! Da! Da! Da! Da! Yeah!" "Da da da da! Make me feel right!" "Da da da da da da da da da da da da" "Da da da da da da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da Da da da da da da da da da da da da!" "uh…" Marlene said. "Da da da da da da da da da da Da da da da da da da da da da." "stop dancing!' Julian said. "whew," Marlene said, "finally." "Now dance to something else!" Julian said. "what?" Private said. Suddenly Marty showed up out of nowhere. "What are you doing here?" I said. "it's time," Julian said. "time for what?" I said. "I like to move it move it!" Julian sang "No, no, no, no…NO!"I shouted.

"Ra da da da da da da da circus Da da da da da da da da afro," Marty sang,"Circus afro, circus afro, polka dot polka dot polka dot afro!" "Da da da da da da da da circus" "I like to move it move it" Julian sang. "Da da da da da da da da afro" "I like to move it move it" Julian sang. "Circus afro, circus afro" "I like to move it move it""Polka dot polka dot polka dot afro" "You like to…" "MOVE IT" a bunch of lemurs said. "where did they come from?" Private asked. "Ra da da da da da da da circus Da da da da da da da da afro," Marty sang, "Circus afro, circus afro, Polka dot polka dot polka dot" "MOVE IT!" As Julian and Marty continued to sing I snuck away to find the speaker. "Ah there it is!" I said finding Julian boombox in Doris habitat. "Time to end this musical disaster!" I said.

The lyrics of Julian and Marty merged and I couldn't tell who was singing what, "(Da da da da da da da da circus) I like to move it move it (Da da da da da da da da afro)I like to move it move it(Circus afro, circus afro)I like to move it move it(Polka dot polka dot polka dot afro)You like to (move it!)" I opened the back of the battery case and moved in to remove the batteries. "this song is going to make me lose my salmon," I muttered pulling on one of the batteries. "I like to move it move it He like to move it move it She like to move it move it You like to…" The song cut out as I pulled the batteries out. Julian keep singing I like to move it move it until he realized that the beat was gone. "What happened to the beat!" Julian said. I quickly disposed of the evidence and rejoined the group.

"Don't worry," Kowalski whispered, "I don't think he noticed that you were gone." "Kowalski sing me a song," Julian said. "Uh…" Kowalski said, "how about this…" Kowalski slipped into some lederhosen and pulled out an accordion and started playing Bavarian folk music. "ah!" Julian shouted, "German folks music! My booty's only weakness!" "seriously?" Marty asked. "alright back to the circus you go," I said taking the space-time teleport out of Rico's stomach. I teleported Marty back to where the circus and turned back to Julian who was currently turned away. "what's wrong?" I said. "whats wrong!" Julian said seeing kowalski, "Ah I was so outraged at forgot the not looking part!' "This is the worst listen to the king day ever!" Julian said. "mission accomplished," I whispered.

(end of chapter six)


	7. Chapter Seven: Lemur independence day

December 13th 2016

Outside the reptile house

10:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"what day is it now," Skipper said. "Apparently it's lemur independence day," Kowalski said. "welcome to the annual celebration of the day the new york giants saved Madagascar from the dreaded fossa!" "hey," Skipper said, "we helped!" "did you scare them away with a big roar like Mr. Alex?" Julian said. "Well…no…" "Then shut up!" Julian said. "Well they did help," Maurice said. "Who telling the story here?" Julian asked. "Um…what story?" Marlene said. "The story of how The New York Giants save my people from the dreaded fossa!" "The whossa?" Marlene said. "Fossa," Julian said, "they interrupted our parties and teared our limbs off." "what about that baby fossa?" Private asked. "That was the exception," Julian said.

"contiune with your story," I said. "My fellow lemurs and I lived in fear until one day Mr. Alex and friends scared off the fossa!" "of course I predicted his hunger induced ravage rampage," Maurice said. "and we cured him of that by introducing him to fish," I said. "Enough!" Julian said, "I'm tell the story here!" "cut to the chase!" "The fight was long and tiring but thanks to a plan devised by…your truly…The Fossa ran off like a bunch of scaredy-babies never return to the lemur territory ever again!" "actually It was alex's plan to pretend to be a savaged killer that scared off the fossa," Skipper said, "which rained on our plan a little…" "IF I remember correctly you were surrounded by fossa and were locked in a battle to the death until Mr. Alex showed up," Julian said.

"And if I remember correctly you claimed the plane that we rebuilt!" Skipper said. "You mean the Plane that crashed!" Julian said. "we rebuilt it!" skipper said. "Yeah and than it crashed again!" Julian said. "Because it wasn't designed to withstand a superhuman animal control officer!" Skipper replied. "who runs out of boat fuel!" Julian said, "Alex blamed me for that!" "No he didn't," Skipper said, "he came after us." "he never looked so angry," Private said with a shudder. "on a positive note," Kowalski said, "I guess lemur independence day is over…" "Wait!" Julian said, "you can't miss the fireworks…tonight!" "Oh alright!" I said. "fireworks sounds good," Marlene said, "nothing bad ever happened during a fireworks show…"

10:00 P.M Eastern standard time

"I was wrong!" Marlene shouted as fireworks and explosions rained down on us. "Kill them!" Lord Shen shouted, "Kill them! Somebody kill them!" "Archers at the ready!" Boss wolf shouted as cannons fired. Archers lined up with their crossbows at the ready, "FIRE!" Shen shouted. a barrage of flaming arrows joined the chaos. "That stupid peacock is ruining my fireworks show!" Julian said, "get me my lawyer!" Maurice showed up with his briefcase, "I suggest we…RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" "I second that motion!" Ishouted. "Hey come back!" Julian said, "your going to miss the grand finale!"

"Yes," Shen said get frighteningly close to Julian, "you getting parted…part of you here, part of you there, and part of you staining the wall…hahahaha." "parted?" Julian said, "with what exactly?" A cannon was dropped into position by two gorillas, "With this exactly," Shen said, "Fire!" "Ahhhhha!" Julian screamed as he ran for his life. Shen was chuckling until he realized that the cannon was not fired. "Well?" Shen said, "Fire the…Thing!" the gorilla lite the fuse only for the cannon to explode sending fur, feathers, and scrapnel flying. Rico laughed manically as shen and the rest of his army fled back to their time via a portal. "This is not the last of me!" Shen shouted as the portal closed, "I will return!" "Hey what about my grand finale!" Julian shouted. And than all of julian's remaining fireworks exploded sending julian flying into the air. "There it is," Skipper said. "The beauty of science," I said marveling at the fireworks and their many colors.

(end of chapter seven)


	8. Chapter Eight: 48 hour party

December 14th 2016

1:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

The Lemur Habitat

(Skipper's POV)

"why does Julian needs us up this early?" roger said. "Yeah!" Bada said, "Bada needs his sleep 'ver here!" "this better be important," Marlene said. "he is started to get on my nerves," Mason said. "Where is his royal highness anyway," I said. "Imcoming," Kowalski said. "do you know what time it is?" Julian said. "Peanut butter jelly time?" Kowalskis said. "Urgh!" everyone said. "what no that song is annoying it all…Peanut butter jelly time, Peanut butter jelly time… Peanut butter jelly Peanut butter jelly…whata you got…whata you got…peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly…peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat…"

"Urgh it's so annoying not even I want to finish singing that song!" Julian said. "than why did you even start!" I said, "and Kowalski would you stop bringing back annoying videos from a couple years ago!" "sorry," Kowalski said. "Anyway," Julian said, "we're wasting precious time here!" "why?" Private asked. "yes do tell," Darla said. "It day one of the non-stop 48 hour party!" "Two days!" I shouted. "Maurice begin the non-stop party song!" Julian said. "Conga! Conga…" "Not that one Maurice!" Julian said. "no…not that song," Shelly the ostrich said. "Yes that song," Julian said, "Hit it!" "Goodnight, goodnight!" "Oh no," Skipper said. "Shake shake shake your booty in your pants all night…goodnight goodnight. Shake shake shake your booty in your pants all night…" "do, do, do, do, do, do," Julian said.

"this is going to be a long day," Kowalski said. My eye twitched a little as a I started to get mad. "Here it comes," Marlene said. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!" I shouted. "Oh that must be a sign to turn it up to…" julian said, "meleven!" "Goodnight, goodnight, Shake shake shake your booty in your pants all night…"

2 hours later…

"I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it," Julian sang, "You like to…" "Move it!" Maurice and mort sang. "Oh make it stop…" Skipper said. " All Girls All Over The World  
Original King Julien Pon Ya Case Man! I Love How All The Girls A Move Their Body And When Ya Move Ya Body Uno Move It Nice And Sweet And Sassy Alright! Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up Original Cute Body Make A Man Mud Up Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up Original Cute Body Make A Man Mud Up Woman! Physically Fit  
Physically Fit Physically, Physically, physically fit Woman! Physically Fit" Julian sang, "Physically Fit Physically, physically, physically, Physically Fit"

half an hour later…

"Crank up that crazy conga rythym mort" Julian said. Morts pressed play on the boombox. "Oh please, not the conga again," Mason said. "I am the Conga King, Doing the conga thing, Tail up, then tail down, Hold my bottom and sing! Whoo!" "I hate the conga!" I shouted as julian forced us into a conga line. "Let's all go, congaga, More fun in, congaga, You can't stop, congaga, Jump in line and sing!" "Congaga!" Maurice and mort shouted. "Let's all go, congaga, more fun in, congaga,  
You can't stop, congaga, Jump in line and sing!" "Congaga!" "Please don't be tardy, 'cause we're having a 48-hour dance party That noise, Little boys, Is con-...Con-...Con-...Congaga! Congaga!" "Congaga!"

"can we stop now?" Private asked. "No!" Julian said, "keep congaga-ing!" "Let's all go, congaga, More fun in, congaga, You can't stop, congaga, Jump in line and sing!" "Congaga!" "Let's all go, congaga, More fun in, congaga, You can't stop, congaga, Jump in line and sing!" Congaga!" "this is going to be a long 2 days," Kowalski said. "Please don't be tardy, 'cause we're having a 48-hour dance party, That noise, Little boys, Is con-...Con-...Con-...Congaga! Congaga!" "Congaga!" "kill me now," I said.

2 hours of conga later

"Oh spirits of the night. Who may or may not bite. You bring the otter fright. You bring your friends or you are out of site." "oh no," I said, "not this song…" "Go-way, go-way" "Go-way, go-way" "I say don't stay" "I say don't stay" "Go-way, go-way" "Go-way, go-way" "I say don't stay" "he said don't stay" "Go-way, go-way" "Go-way, go-way" "I say don't stay" "I say don't stay" "Go way, go way. I say don't stay." "He say don't stay," Maurice sang. "and this song is going to take forever," I said.

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time

"I can't dance anymore," marlene said. "Ringtail this is animal abuse," I said, "we need a break…and maybe some breakfast." "water!" Kowalski said. "must swim!" rico said. "Joey is too tired to beat you up right now!" Joey said. "we been up since one in the morning," Maurice said, "I'm tired!" "I want to go to bed!" Mort said. "Ah ah!" Julian said, "I order you to keep dancing!" "not even I like dancing this much," darla said. "but we're sore," Kowalski said. "Not as sore as you will be if you stop dancing!" Julian said.

the song ended. "finally," I said. and than the next song started, "yes I like this song!" Julian said. "Make it stop!" I said. "we need break," Kowalski said. "No you don't!" King julian said, "If I'm not tired than neither should you!" "that not at all right!" Kowalski said. "I am the king," Julian we don't stop dancing unless I stop dance!" "Do you need darla to take your groove again?" I said. "I'm too tired to even do that!" darla said.

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

"Okay, monster music box King "J" know how to rocks Give me a thump so I can wake my rump Give me a beat Then watch me shake my seat" "oh no," Skipper said. "the horror!" Marlene said. "Everybody get up and jump and the beat go thump, thump, thump! Yeah This is how we do it now with a thump, thump, thump Can you feel the funk When I dedicate my trunk to the Everybody get up and jump and the beat go thump, thump, thump!" "please stop this julian," Marlene said, "we need sleep!" "Mort and Maurice disturbing the pe-eace Everybody get up and jump and the beat go This is how we do it now This is how we do it now This is how we do it now  
with a thump, thump, thump (the word THUMP appears on the stage with every *thump*)  
Thump a little lower now (Thump, thump, thump) Thump a little slower now (Thump... thump... thump) And now so the music monster can't hear you Thump, thump, thump Sing loud so the music monster gets near you Thump, thump, thump Bassline, bassine, got to have a bassline Thump'in time to the phat bassline Gotta put a big bottom below this rhyme Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump!" Rico threw up a bomb and it exploded in Julian's face. "That's how you do it y'all."

"finally," marlene said, "now we can…" "You call that music!" "Blowhole!" I shouted. "Oh hi pen-gu-wins…the lemur didn't annoy you to death yet?" "what?" Skipper said. "nevermind…" Blowhole said, "anyway…" "get out of here blowhole!" I said. "And why should I do that?" Blowhole said. "Bee-bee-dop-a-doo-bop Bee-bee-dop-a-bop-bow Badoo-bop zip-zow..Scuddly wuddly Cute and cuddly." "yeah!" Kowalski said. "We are the penguins!" "I remember everything This bird can sing Now I've got my marbles back I'm ready to attack!"

"Oh really?" blowhole said, "That's open to debate Besides, you're much too late!" "I know my name and I've got your number" I sang, "Overcame when you put me underYour voice may be pretty Keep your flippers off my city!" "we're not even in the city!" Blowhole said. "Do you want to sing this song correctly?" I said. "We're are not singing out part," Kowalski said. "fine…," I said. "I say, no is it, End of the line! Victory's not his, it's mine!" "I have to disagree! This time it's not enough! You don't have the stuff, It's time to end this noise!" "For that I'm counting on my boys!" Suddenly an energy wave knocked us off our feet. "Did you really think I'll let you finish the song this time?" blowhole sang. "What the heck was that," Kowalski said. "farewell pen-gu-wins!" "that was…bad," Hans said. "Says the puffin that sang a song about the happy little land of hoboken," I said. "That was my android duplicate!" Hans shouted.

"can we go home now?" Marlene said. "sure," I said as Hans and blowhole left, "now that julian's knocked out this 48 hour party is over…" "wrong!" Julian shouted, "This non-stop party is just beginning!" Julian shouted. "Noooooo!" Mort shouted. "I thought you ran out of songs?" Private said. "I never run out of songs!" Julian shouted. "and as punishment for almost ruining the party you will have to dance to one song…over and over again!" "what song?" I said. "Me and my JJ…" "Arghhhhhhhhhh!" "Just kidding," Julian said. "all aha across the nation aha there a new aha hockey sensation…Julian! Julian! Julian!" "Your just trying to get out of the song!" Julian shouted. "Goodnight Goodnight! Goodnight! Goodnight!" "oh no," I said. "Shake Shake Shake your booty in your pants all night…" "Do do do do do do," Julian said. "Goodnight Goodnight! Shake Shake Shake your booty in your pants all night…goodnight goodnight! Shake Shake Shake Your booty in your pants all night!" "great!" Marlene said. "goodnight goodnight…Shake Shake Shake your booty…"

(end of chapter eight)


	9. Chapter Nine: Operation: Stop the party

December 15th 2016

Penguin HQ, Top Secret Level Sixteen(hanger)

4:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

The four of us and Marlene managed to sneak away from the non-stop party. The music from the lemur habitat reached us even down in top secret level sixteen. All the vehicles in the hanger were shaking due to the vibrations coming from the lemur habitat. "Skipper's log 0:400 hours we have been forced to endure 27 hours of non-stop partying! There is only…23 hours left but the entire zoo is in desperate need of sleep…if we have any chance of surviving Julianuary we need to stop this party…skipper out."

"so what's the plan," Marlene said. "We target Julian's boombox and soundsystem," Kowalski said, "with explosives." "and than we well sleep as long as we want and wake up refreshed and ready to go…" I said, "Commence operation: Stop the party!" "aye skipper!" "we are going to finally get some sleep around here!" "I predict this will give us a couple weeks of relief from lemur parties…" Kowalski said, "or until they get a new soundsystem…" "we'll take what we get," I replied.

2 hours later

The lemur habitat

While julian was busy blaring out the same song in a annoying loop. In fact I think julian is starting to get annoyed by it but he would probably refuse to admit that. "Keep dancing!" Julian shouted, "wipe those tired expressions off you faces! Do make me do a freakout!" "Rico," I whispered into my walkie, "are you in position…" "Yah…yah," Rico said. "Pryotechnic bouncy has been move into position and the throne has been aimed at the speakers," Kowalski added. "Excellent," I said, "engage at my command…" I turned to private who had bincolurs, "status on the decoy holograms!" I said. "Julian is still buying it," Private said. "why can't you be like the penguins and the otter and hide you tiredness!" Julian shouted. "this is cruel and unusual!" Mooncat shouted, "but mainly cruel…"

"Skipper music getting louder," Kowalski said. "wait for it wait for it…" "Skipper I should do it now Maurice is getting suspicious about the holograms…" "Fine…" I said, "Go! Go! Go!" "Ka-boom?" rico said. "yes ka-boom!" I said, "do it now!" "Um julian," Maurice said, "there is something wrong about the penguins…" "it's always about the silly penguins!" Julian shouted. "but you should really…" "They wouldn't be stupid enough to try and fool me with the holograms again!" Julian said, "fool me once shame on me…fool me twice shame on you!" "but…" "end of discussion Maurice!" "Fire in the hole!" someone shouted. "JULIAN!" Maurice shouted knocking the lemur to the ground. I shouted and both his throne and bouncy exploded with fired destroying his boombox and his wicked soundsystem.

"Noooo!" Julian shouted, "my boomybox!" Everyone stared for a moment and cheered before clearing out to get some much deserved shuteye. "sorry about that but it looks like the 48 hour party had ended early but have no tears we are doing it again next December! So you have a lot to look forward to!" Julian didn't noticed the holograms turn off as we made our exit. Once we were out of the lemur's range turned to my men and said, "Mission accomplished…we earned this sleep!" "What about Julian's gift for tommorrow?" "I have a special gift in mind that will shut julian up…" I said.

(end of chapter nine)


	10. Chapter ten: 2nd mandatory giving day

The Super-Plane

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

December 16th 2016

(Kowalski's POV)

"Okay Men," Skipper said, "we head to Madagascar…get what we're looking for and get out…the less we have to deal with lemurs the better…" "aye skipper," I replied as the Super-plane approached the ship that was beached on the island. The pilot brought us in for a landing on the now empty deck of the ship. "Ah the S.S. Act III oh how I missed it," Skipper said. Skipper had a sort of pride when it comes to the ship that we took over all those years ago. "it still a great ship sir," I said. "now back to business," Skipper said, "gift for Julian…" "No signs of Fossa," I said. "good one less obstacle…" Skipper said.

"So what's the gift?" Private asked. "We're standing on it," Skipper said. "what…this?" Private said. "We have no use for it," Skipper said. "yeah who needs an old rusty ship when we have our submarine?" Kowalski said. "But we might need it the next time a Dreamworks War comes to madagascar…" "There is not going to be another dreamworks war…unless you jinxed us," Skipper said. "I that that back," Private said. "There are no givebacks in their unit," Skipper replied. "If we get another Dreamworks War I'll blame you," I said. "I'll blame me too," Private said. "wait," Private said, "how are we going to get it out of here when it's all out of gas?"

"the last time we were here I secretly installed a warp drive engine on this thing," I said. "And that is how we're getting this bucket of bolts out of here…" Skipper said. "If take fuel out of the super-plane it might be enough to get unbeached," I added. A few hours later me managed to get the cargo ship out of the sandbar by go backwards. Once we were in open water Skipper turned to me, "Is the Super-plane secure?" Skipper asked. "Yes," I replied. "good," Skipper said, "Mr. Rico let's get this bucket of bolts turned around!" Rico turned the ship around, "Initate warp-drive!" skipper shouted. The chimp at the ship's controls nodded and hit the warpdrive panel I added. "How are we getting it to the zoo once we make it to the New York Harbor?" Private asked. "We're not heading for the harbor," Skipper replied. Private's eyes widened when he realized what skipper meant, "oh…"

Meanwhile the Central Park Zoo

(King Julian's POV)

"are you sure that all the gifts Maurice?" I said. "I'm sure," Maurice said. "Where are the penguins?" I said. "They said your gift is large and it going to take a while for them to get it here," Maurice replied. "I wish I still had the helmet so I could bring it here myself," I said. "Let's not start that again," Maurice said. "good point," I said, "I learned my lession…." "oh did you know," Maurice said. "what was that Maurice?" I said. "they should be here any minute now," Maurice said. "Do they not know the definition of mandatory!" I said, "if they don't come here in thirty minutes I'm going to freakout!" Suddenly in a burst of light a massive ship materialized in my habitat taking out my throne, my bouncy, and the concrete mountain we were standing massive ship took over my entire habitat and than some. The volcano was still intake. Zookeeper Alice walked by, "since when was their a giant cargoship there?" Alice stared at it for a moment but than dimissed it, "Whatever…must be part of the new expansion…it does improve the lemur habitat…"

"Land ho!" Private shouted from updeck as the super-plane took off and flew away. "Maurice I told you it was a large gift," Skipper said. "wow," Maurice said. "the ship you took over…your giving it to me?" I said. "we're not going to use it," Skipper said, "and it fits perfectly…" "because you took over my entire habitat…not that I'm complain…" "so what gift do you have for us?" skipper said. "like whatever I have for you could compete with this!" I said. "you did promise equal or lesser value," Maurice said. "freeplay on my royal minigolf course…when Maurice rebuilds it…" "I have so many ideas," Maurice, "a pool, a new marine themed minegolf course, a tennis court, maybe a shuffleboard playing surfuce…" "And don't forget a dance floor Maurice!" "of course," Maurice said, "good thing the juice bar is still intact…" "don't forget your new blender," Marlene said. "oh yeah how could I," Maurice said holding it up. Maurice rushed to his juicebar and placed the new blender on it. "I'm just kidding," I said, "I have something better than that!" I than handed Skipper a…

(Skipper's POV)

"A COCONUT!" I shouted glaring at Julian. "um yeah it's the traditional julianuary gift…" "I got you a waffle maker," Marlene said. "now I can have waffle topped with fresh fruit," Julian said handing her a coconut. "Oh come on!" Marlene said, "we get you all these expensive gifts and all you have to give us is coconuts!" "let's not get mad…" "This is worst than that time you had a spare crown…" "Of course what idiot doesn't have a spare crown…" Julian said. "Then why didn't you tell us you had a spare crown! The penguins got beat up by the rats trying to get your old one back!"

"Operation hammerhead skipper?" Kowalski asked. "Oh no your not to be hurting me!" Julian said. "Great idea Kowalski!" I said. Rico hacked up a crowbar into Marlene's hands. "Commence operation hammerhead!" I shouted. "I'm going to run now," Julian said as we chased him around the ship. "Okay I'll stop with the coconuts!" Julian shouted as we gained on him. "Maurice help me!" Julian shouted. "I'm good," Maurice said sipping a mango smoothie, "Your doing good!" "Noone can out run King julian," Mort said sipping a smoothie of his own. "You made a mistake when you messed with me!" Marlene shouted, "now here comes the claws julian! Here comes the claws!" "No don't go savage on me!" Julian shouted. "Oh we're past the savage version of me!" Marlene shouted.

(end of chapter ten)


	11. Chapter Eleven: 3rd Mandatory giving day

December 17th 2016

10:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

In front of elephant Café

(Skipper's POV)

"Attention my royal subjects!" Julian said, "because my kingly habitat is currently being remodeled by my most loyal subjects." "You mean Maurice, the chimps, and my men," I said. "Oh I was wondering where they went," Marlene said, "wait why aren't you over there?" "I don't take orders from julian," I said, "besides I agreed to watch mort…" "why can't I help," Mort asked. "because mort," Julian said, "you would mess everything up…" "I want to help," Mort said. "IF you stay I'll let you touch the royal feet…" "The royal feet," Mort said quickly proceeding to hug julians feet. "Ahhhh!" Julian said, "I mean good job mort…"

"Is that a good idea?" Marlene asked. "As long as it keeps Sadeyes out of troube," I said, "I don't care." "Now let the gift-giving begin!" "IF you give me one more coconut…" "don't worry no coconuts…but valuable apology notes!" "apology notes?" Marlene said, "You have to do better than that…" "When will we have another change to get an apology in any form from Julian?" I said. "good point," Marlene said, "apology notes approved." "good," Julian said, "Begin!"

Marlene was first handing Julian a new minigolf club. "Oh…new golf club," Julian said, "this will go nicely with my new mini-golf course." Burt gave Julian a bunch of inflatable pool toys. "Oh royal floating lounge chair for my new pool!" "wait for winter to be over first," I said. "don't worry my pool is heated," Julian replied, "along with the rest of the pool deck…" "that explains the greenhouse their building…" Marlene said. "That wasn't in the plan julian," I said. "It is now," Julian replied, "and what is it that your bringing me…" "this," I said before knocking him to the ground with a wellplaced kick. "I deserve that," Julian said.

And so it went and julian got more gifts to add to his growing collection. "A coconut opener!" Julian said, "very thoughtful…Next! Oh decorative plants…" "Beachball…very important for my pool…oh inflatable palmtrees…" Phil and Mason came up with a laser light show for Julian's plastic volcano. "Yes!" Julian said, "finally!" "new tennis rackets," Julian said. "yah Mort loves tennis!" "what's next?" Julian said. Roy pushed a ping-pong set up to Julian. "Yes I am the ping-pong champ!" Before long the entire zoo had exchanged gifts with Julian and Julian was sitting atop a massive pile of gifts. "thank you," Julian said, "enjoy the rest of your day!"

Julian than started the long process of carrying all his gifts back to the lemur habitat. "don't wait up," Julian said, "I got it!" "yes you do!" I said. "I will help you king julian!" Mort said. "Mort your so annoying," Julian said, "come on…" Julian than dumped all of his gifts on top of mort. "This way mort," Julian said walking away. "Yes King Julian," Mort said slowly following after him. "Okay," Marlene said. "hopefully this is the last of the the mandatory giving days," I said. "we're finally finished," Kowalski said. "good…I hope you worked up an appetite," I said, "we're having fish!"

(end of chapter eleven)


	12. Chapter Twelve: Bake for the king day

December 18th 2016

The Lemur Habitat

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

We found ourselves back at the new and improved habitat with Marlene and the chimps. "ah the last of my loyal subjects," Julian said. "Yah you just annoyed everyone else away," I said. "their lost," Julian said. "Welcome to the 1st annual Central Park Bake for the King day!" Maurice said. "Now the rules are simple," Maurice said, "You have three hours to make a delicious cake for Julian…" "they must delicious!" Julian said, "Or else…" "the winner's cake will be eaten…as for the losing cakes…you would have to eat them…" "and no brown booger!" Julian said. "we have the superior kitchen," I said, "we got this!" "good," Maurice said holding up a timer, "get to your kitchens! Your time starts…NOW!"

Penguin HQ

We pulled out our famous Death By Chocolate recipe but I changed it a little to make it even more chocolately. Rico hacked up a stick of dynamite. "Not if you want it on my head," Skipper said. "Aw," Rico said. Private pulled out some actual candles. While I started to work on the actually cake. "odds of the competition repeating the same mistakes as last time," I said. "The odds of the competition making the same mistakes as on King Julian day is quiet slim…" Suddenly the phone rang I picked up the phone. "Blue hen here your odds are wrong…the odds are 25%!" "who was that?" Skipper asked as I hung up. "Nothing," I said, "Now let's bake!"

2 hours and 50 minutes later…

I pulled the finished cake out of the oven, "It's time for frosting!" I said. "Rico!" skipper shouted, "cake decorating supplies!" "Piping bag," I said. Rico handed me a piping bag. I pumped a bunch of chocolate frosting on to the cake. "Knife!" I said. Rico hacked up a plastic knife. I spread the chocolate around until it covered every inch of the cake. "Candles!" Rico handed me some candles and I placed it on the cake. "Lighter!" Private handed me a hand lighter and I lit the candles. "Hand off your cakes!" Maurice shouted with a megaphone, "Your time is up! Report to the lemur habitat tikibar for the judging!"

15 minutes later

Lemur Habitat, tikibar

We were lined up in front of the lemurs tikibar which had "Maurice's" edged across the front of the counter. "It is judging time," Maurice said from behind the bar. "Finally!" Julian said sitting on one of the bar stools, "Now bring forth the delicious cakes!" The Chimps were first with two cakes. "Chocolate Lava cake," Mason said. "oh that sound promising," Julian said, "hand it over." "be careful the melted chocolate center is hot," Mason said. "It better be," Julian said, "this is a lava cake!" Julian took out a fork and tasted it, "hmm…this is fantastic!" Julian put it aside onto the tikibar counter. "Next!"

Marlene walked up with a cake crawling with bugs. "Now that looks delicious," Julian said. "Durian cake with bug sprinkles." "Oh durian," Julian said. Julian leaned in close to the cake, "wait…is that ticks I'm seeing…" "Lemurs love ticks!" Marlene said sprinking some of mort's ticks onto the cake. "Yes! Ordinarily…" Julian said, "but I'm still on that low tick diet…plus it would interfere with my durian cleanse." "Oh…" Marlene said, "that would explain your bad breath…" "Maurice!" Julian shouted, "Breathmints!" "um fresh out," Maurice said. "What!" Julian shouted, "this is outrageous!"

"anyway," Julian said, "next!" "but! But But!" Marlene said as Maurice took her away. Rico, Private, and I walked up with our cake. "Death by Chocolate," I said, "Now even more chocolately…" "Oh the more chocolately part sounds promising," Julian said. "Bring it forward so I may taste it!" "I'll bring it!" Mort said. "No!" Julian, Maurice, Skipper, and I shouted. "aw," Mort said. Rico and Private brought it up to Julian who took his fork and took a bite. "Oh…" Julian said, "that is chocolate-y!" "Please go below deck!" Julian said, "while I decide on the winner!"

2 hours of deciding later

"Okay after hours of long and difficult deliberations inside my head," Julian said, "I have reached my decision!" "we got this boys," Skipper said. "come on," Mason said. "And the winner is…" Julian said before pausing. "Oh come on spit it out!" Marlene shouted. "Your just sore because you were disqualified," Julian said, "and the winner is…" "The Penguins and their delicious chocolate cake!" "What," Mason said, "but we gave you a chocolate lava cake!" "it wasn't chocolately enough," Julian said, "Now if you excuse me I need some alone time with the winning cake…" with that julian left with his cake. "okay maurice," Skipper said, "give us a heads up…nothing crazy is going to happen tomorrow." "Why it's honor the skyspirits day," Maurice said. "Oh please no," Mason said.

(end of chapter thirteen)


	13. Chapter 13: honor the skyspirits day

December 19th 2016

8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Lemur Habitat

(Skipper's POV)

We found ourselves back on deck in the lemur habitat surrounded by tiki's and tikitorches. Julian throne stood on a platform made of cargocrates above us bathed in the light of the fire. Julian was sitting on his throne wearing his ceremonial crown. It looked similer to his "curse-breaking crown". "what is this about," Marlene said. Maurice blew the horn of Maurice shutting us all up. "Welcome loyal subjects," Julian said while jungle-drums filled the air, "The Honor the skyspirits ceremony shall now begin!" "Oh great," I said. "how much you wanna bet that the ceremony will be exactly like the curse-breaking ceremony!"

TRIAL ONE

"You will now be put through several trials…The Trials of the Skyspirits!" Julian said. "Trial one!" Julian said, "The trampling of a thousand rhinos!" "wha?" Marlene said. Roy appeared and trampled all of us. "Um….small problem we only have one rhino…so you shall do it a thousand times!" "Oh come on now!" Kowalski said. "I know," rico said.

TRIAL TWO

"Oh I'm going to feel that tomorrow," Kowalski said. "I think I have internal bleeding…wait…false alarm," I said. "Next," Julian said, "is the trampling of a thousand elephants!" "What!" Marlene said. "I am so sorry about this," burt said as he trampled everyone. "disclaim we could only find one elephants…so you will have to do this a thousand times too…"

TRIAL THREE

"You all succeeded in this trial!" Julian said, "sorry about the extra elephant tramplings…I lost count." "Next!" Julian said, "is the Trampling of the city bus," Julian said, "don't worry you only have to do this one." "Citybus?" Marlene said, "where would julian get a…" A Bus ran us over beeping the graveyard eight song as it did so. "The bus called graveyard eight!' Kowalski sang, "ow."

TRIAL FOUR

"Okay," Julian said, "next challenge is the trail of tears…You must carry the heavy things and whistle while you do it!" Mort, Maurice, The gorillas, roger, and mooncat all had heavy things. "don't worry you don't all have to do it," Julian said, "only one can do it…Pico!" "Rico!' we all shouted. "why me?" rico said. "do you want to get recursed?" Julian said. Rico quickly got into position at the front of the trail. Rico started whistling as heavy objects got placed in his hands. He was doing fine until he reached mort. "Oh no," Rico said as Mort threw a heavy washing machine into his arms.

TRIAL FIVE

"The Trail of tears 2!" Julian said, "Rico must juggle while being repeatedly slapped by the fishes!" Rico walked past and got slapped with fish. Rico tried to rush past Mort only for Mort to threw a huge fish at him from behind knocking him out. "could these get any worst?"

TRIAL SIX

"Trial by wind!" Julian shouted as huge fans blew us around. "Ringtail!" I shouted. "this is actually kind of fun!" Private shouted. "Put us down Julian!" Marlene said. "egad!" mason shouted.

TRIAL SEVEN

"Trial by fire!" Julian shouted. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Private said. "I like it hot! Hot! Hot!" Julian shouted. "I say!" Mason said. "Blimey!" Private said, "turn this thing off!" "but it's just getting started!" "I think I have 1 degree burns!" Kowalski shouted. "Just you wait until Julianuary is over!" Marlene shouted, "You will pay for this!"

TRIAL EIGHT

"Trial by Water!" Julian shouted. We were all attached to special rigs that contiuously dunk us into the water. "This is inhumane!" Marlene shouted, "this is like waterboarding!" "Oh I been waterboarded," I said, "trust me…it's much worst." "fine than it like's Chinese water Toture!" "No this is nothing like that,' I said. "Let me guess you experienced that too," Marlene said. "In a POW camp," I replied.

Ceremony conclusion

"congratulations you passed all the trials!" Julian said. Julian looked up at the sky, "And see that cloud," Julian said, "that means the skyspirits our honored!" "And that rainbow over there means that they are pleased with the ceremony!" "we'll just take your word for it," I muttered. "Now we shall have nothing but good luck next year!" Julian said. "anything else?" mason said. "And that approaching snowcloud means that their put in a good word for us," Julian said. "With who?" I said. "My friends the watergods," Julian said. "We are not taking you to Africa," I said. "Yes you are!" Julian said. "I don't think so!" I said. I got hit by a bolt of lighting. "are there no such thing as skyspirits now?" Julian asked. I looked up toward the sky, "Alright! We'll take him!" "You not serious," Kowalski said. "Mr. Kowalski ready the Superplane," I said. "aye sir," Kowalski replied.

(end of chapter fourteen)


	14. Chapter 14: Honor the watergods day

December 20th 2016

10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

The Volcano, Kenya Wildlife Preserve, Africa

(Kowalski's POV)

We found ourselves in Africa inside the caldera of the volcano. Julian had managed to presauded the local animals to join in on the ceremony. They were singing a song that soundly like they were signing, "Save us Melmen! Thank you! Save us Melmen! Thank you!". "he's not going to sacrifice any of us?" Marlene said. "Don't tempt me," Julian said, "can you hear me Africa!" the entire "stadium" cheered. "we are gathered here today to honor my friends down there…" Julian pointed towards the lava lake below which rumbled.

"Now would here would like to be a sacrifice and go into the volcano?" Julian asked. The entire stadium went quiet. Suddenly a shark was lowered into the volcano. "That works!" Julian said, "the watergods like seafood!" "Oh kill me now," Skipper said. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Julian said, "Don't make me threw you in the volcano too!" "Is that a threat," Skipper said. "I think he's serious skipper," I said. "anyway," Julian said, "Release the shark!"

Maurice pulled out some cutters and cut the rope. The shark dropped straight towards the lava lake below. Everyone cheered as the shark fell past. "yes!" Julian said. The shark hit the lava lake and was gone. Everyone cheered louder. And than the Volcano erupted. "Ahh!" everyone shouted as they evacuated the volcano. "We need to get out of here!" I shouted. "Sorry!" Julian said, "I didn't know you weren't in the mood for seafood!" "Ringtail!" Skipper shouted, "we need to get out of here!" Why ahead of you!" Julian shouted as the lava rushed upwards. "retreat!" Skipper shouted as we rushed out of the volcano and back to the super-plane.

The Lava started to flow down the sides of the volcano as steam and poisonous vapors bellowed out of the top of the angry mountain. "Get us out of here!" Skipper shouted. The Superplane took off with just a few seconds to spare as the lava flowed past the point the plane was. "Initate warp-drive!" Skipper shouted. the chimp activated the warp-drive and we blasted away from Africa before the dust overtook us. "all in favor of never go to Africa again," Skipper said, "say aye!" "Nay!" Julian shouted. "Aye!" everyone else shouted.

"Maurice?" Julian said, "You too!" "well we did almost become sacrifices ourselves," Maurice said, "and you did set off the volcano…so I suggest we stay out of Kenya…" "I wonder what the news has to say about this," Private said.

Later that night…New York City

"This is Chuck Charles reporting that a volcano inside Kenya Wildlife Preserve, Africa erupted this evening without warning," chuck said, "scientists are stumped as none of the tell-tale seismic markers of a volcanic eruption were not recorded until after the volcano erupted." "We will stay on top of this story and will hopefully get some sort of explanation for this silent volcanic eruption tomorrow morning…and we that explanation come you will see it here first on New York Action 1 news! And we're out!" the new feed cut out. "Um…chuck! Chuck!" Bonnie Chang said, "we still have thirty minute left in this broadcast!" "Oh," Chuck said, "Then here's gal force with weather and whether or not we'll get snow…" "Oh the snow report," Julian said.

(end of chapter fifthteen)


	15. Chapter 15: 4th Mandatory giving day

December 21nd 2016

In front of the zooviner store

(Skipper's POV)

we entered the lemur habitat for hopefully the last time this month. We were all still mad at Julian for yesterday's volcano fiasco so Julian better make this quick. We found Julian on his throne ready to receive his gifts. "Greetings my royal subjects," Julian said, "what gifts do you bring?" Rico walked up to the throne and handed Julian a ticking box. "Oh is this a new watch?" Julian asked. Julian opened it and the box exploded sending Julian flying. "I'm the first flying monkey!" Julian shouted. "Rico," I said, "nice one." Rico laughed madly in response.

One Julian was safely on the ground Kowalski gave Julian a wooden box with a crank. "Oh a jack-in-the-box!" Julian said. Julian cranked it and it played the familiar jack-in-the-box song. Julian than stopped, "Hey! Where the thing that pops out of it!" The box flew up and a boxing glove hit him in the face sending him flying across the habitat. "oh there it is!" "was that really necessary!" Marlene said. "yes," I said. Private was next and handed Julian a box. "Oh what is this?" Julian asked opening it carefully. "A golden golf club?" Julian asked. "Now!" Private said. The Amarillo Kid bounced into Julian and than punched him sending him flying. "That's for Mr. Tux," the armadillo said before bouncing away.

Julian recovered quickly, "Okay I deserved that one," Julian said, "do I dare ask for the next one?" I walked up to Julian with a metal box. "This isn't going to explode on me is it?" Julian asked. "Just open it," I said. Julian opened the box and got slapped by a fake flipper. "Okay," Julian asked, "where's the chimps!" "their so mad at you they didn't even show up," Marlene said. "Okay," Julian said cautiously, "what's your gift?" Marlene pulled out a crowbar, "This!" "Ah!" Julian shouted, "Not again!" Julian than ran out of the exhibit, "Oh no you don't!" Marlene shouted. "should we stop her?" Kowalski asked. "Nah," I said, "he deserves what's coming to him." "He'll learn his lesson…at least until tomorrow…" Private said. "I have an idea for the last gift," Kowalski said, "I think I can make a device that make a snow storm on demand." "Are you giving him this machine…" I said. "Ha," Kowalski replied, "The snowday will be his gift not the device…I'm not taking any chances."

"good," I said, "get to work on that…snow machine…" "snow machine," Kowalski said, "no it will be the snow-o-matic 5000!" "Snow-o-matic?" I said. "yes it's short and simple," Kowalski said, "plus you wouldn't be able to say the original name I had for it." "You had us in mind while naming an invention," I said. "Finally," Private said. "Now if you excuse me," Kowalski said, "I'll be on the cutting edge of science!" We quickly left unaware that Julian heard our plans. "A snow-on-demand machine?" Julian said, "Maurice make sure you build a place for my snow machine!" "Uh," Maurice said. "There is no Uhs in Yes King Julian I will build a place for your snow machine!" "Fine," Maurice said, "If you need me I'll be constructing a platform..."

To Be Continued in…

A Very Penguin Christmas: Operation Snowday


	16. This is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
